


Twenty-Four Hours to do it All

by too_many_obssesions



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Hello Happy World does not exist, It might take a bit for all the characters to show up, also the character death tag is no joke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21762685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/too_many_obssesions/pseuds/too_many_obssesions
Summary: Kaoru and Tomoe only have 24 hours left to live after receiving a call from the death prediction service, DeathCast. Determined to make the most of their last day on Earth, both of them sign up for LastFriend in order to have at least one companion before they die.
Relationships: Kaoru Seta/Udagawa Tomoe, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. 12:09 A.M.

**Author's Note:**

> My first real multi chapter fic! This is a KaoTomo au of one of my favorite books They Both Die at the end. I want to give one last warning that both of them will die in this fic, if this is absolutely unbearable for you than please exit out and find something else to read. As mentioned in the tags, hhw does not exist, but the rest of the bands do. In this AU Kaoru is a budding professional actress but other than that and the addition of DeathCast everything is the same as canon. Also thank you to Rose for betaing this it wouldn’t be half as good without you!

It started like any other Saturday. Kaoru was staying up late to study her script for an appearance in a TV drama. It was only a one shot appearance for now but it was a step closer to her goal either way. Truthfully, Kaoru hadn’t noticed it was so late, but even if she had she wouldn’t have stopped. The shooting began in two days and she needed to impress. And then her phone started ringing. It wasn’t her ringtone though. Her ringtone was an orchestral arrangement of one of her favorite songs. This ringtone was a ringtone she’d heard a thousand times before but never in person. A ringtone that she hadn’t expected to hear for many more years. A ringtone that only heralded despair and destruction and desolation. 

DeathCast was calling her. 

DeathCast was calling her, Kaoru Seta, only two, or now that it was midnight, one day before filming began. The same DeathCast that called to tell people they were dying. The same DeathCast that called her grandma 6 years ago to tell her she was dying. That DeathCast was calling her now. There was no way it was true. Surely something must be wrong. Perhaps someone had simply dialed a wrong number. The receptionist were after all, as fallible as any other human. Or worse, was someone pranking her. Kaoru wouldn’t put it past Hina to change her ringtone when she wasn’t looking. She would have to scold her when she saw on Monday. Kaoru picked up her phone to till the clerk about their mistake. Because that was what it had to be. A mistake. 

“Hello, is this Kaoru Seta.” Kaoru Seta. That was her name, but that couldn’t be right. She couldn’t be dying.

“Ma’am, are you still there?” Right she was on the phone. With a DeathCast clerk. Who was calling her to say she would die in 24 hours or less. Except that couldn’t be right. She still had so much to do, she was only 16.

“Ah, yes sorry for the silence. If it is not too much trouble, I must ask if you are sure that I am the person you should be calling?” She has to ask, because this has to be a mistake. 

“I’m sorry but the paper in front of me clearly says your name, if you want, I can give you a list of fun activities to enjoy—“ Kaoru hung up before she could finish. Maybe it was rude, but she was dying. She was really truly  _ dying.  _ This was the end. Her last day on Earth. Her life was over. There was nothing more she could do. Her dreams, her passions, her  _ everything  _ was  _ done _ . 

Kaoru spent at least an hour wallowing in her own self pity. She deserved it, she was dying after all. No matter how much Kaoru wanted to spend the rest of the day wallowing she knew she could not. She needed to call her agency and tell them she could no longer do the drama anymore. And she had to tell her fans she would not be appearing anymore. And warn her friends and family about the upcoming tragedy— though maybe it would be best to hold off on the last one. She didn’t want anyone to waste time mourning her. With that in mind Kaoru set out to tell her director, her manager, and her fans, if only so she could get back to wallowing. As she was announcing her “early retirement” on twitter, as per her managers directions, she noticed her an ad. LastFriends. An app so people who were gonna die, like she was, could have someone to turn to. Perhaps she would sign up. She had already decided she wouldn’t involve her loved ones, and she couldn’t exactly turn to her fans. She could foresee nothing bad coming from it. Worst case scenario she just wouldn’t match with someone. 


	2. 5:03 A.M.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact, this chapter has been done for almost 2 weeks, I just forgot to post it. Whoops. The next chapter should be out fairly soon after this one though so look forward to that. No new warnings for this chapter. Please enjoy!

Tomoe wasn’t ashamed to admit that she was a heavy sleeper. If you contacted her between 9:30 p.m. and 5:00 a.m., chances were that she wouldn’t answer. This even applied to a call about her own death. 

As Tomoe sat up groggily and checked her phone she noticed a voicemail from a strange number. 444-444-4444. Tomoe could only think of one entity that could be calling, but that was ridiculous. Because if it was that meant that she was dying, and there was no way that's true. If she died, then who would take care of Ako. And Himari and Tsugu would cry so much if she died. And Ran would bottle everything up until it all came exploding out. And who knew how Moca would react to something like that. And… honestly she didn’t want to die yet. There was still so much she still wanted to do. She was supposed to play at Budokan with the rest of Afterglow. She was supposed to pound on Taiko drums at every festival until she physically couldn’t lift her arms anymore. She was supposed to do _so_ much, and now… she wouldn’t be able to do any of it.

But maybe Tomoe was getting ahead of herself. She hadn’t even listened to the voicemail. Maybe it was a miscall. Even if it wasn’t likely, she couldn’t give up to the very end. With that thought Tomoe pressed play.

“Tomoe Udagawa, this is DeathCast calling to inform you that you will die within the next 24 hours. Please feel free to call us back if you wish to hear a full list of fun activities to do on your last day.” That was it. Just a thirty second message to tell Tomoe she was dying. Tomoe was almost mad she wasn’t up to get the call, though she wondered what she would have done. Would she have screamed in anger at a poor employee just doing their job. Would she have broken down into sobs as a cold unforgiving clerk continued to recite their script. Tomoe didn’t know. Tomoe would never know. 

Tomoe’s breakdown was interrupted by a familiar chime. It was the notification from LastFriends saying that she got another match. On one hand, the match had to be someone else who was dying, LastFriends wasn’t a dating app or anything. On the other hand… Tomoe didn’t want to be alone. Sure she had Her parents, Ako, and the rest of Afterglow, but was it really right to put this on them? It'd probably be better to just… disappear. 

Tomoe looked at the name of the person she had matched with. Seta Kaoru. It sounded familiar, but Tomoe wasn't sure where she heard it from. Either way, she looked nice enough, and her profile didn’t specify whether she wanted someone who hadn’t gotten the call. Tomoe decided to take the chance and press the chat button. 

  
  


Me: hey just wanna make sure u know that i also got the call today just havent gotten the chance to update my profile.

Kaoru: I see. In a way it is slightly more comforting to match with someone in a similar situation.

Me: yeah i feel that i hipe I can be good company 

Kaoru: I’m sure that you’ll be fine. At what point do you wish to meet up?

Me: can we meet up now i dont wanna be home rn 

Kaoru : As long as you are safe. And you are comfortable staying with a stranger. 

Me: might be a weird request but can o come to your place better to die in a home even if it aont myown

Kaoru: I see. While that is certainly a macabre way to look at it I nonetheless respect your resolve. Very well you may find me at 1 1, 4-chōme, Taishidō Setagaya City, Tōkyō-to, 154-0004, Japan. Rest assured though, I have no intentions to kill you

Me: great ill be there in 30

Tomoe looked at the address. She was pretty sure that was only like 5 stops away from where she was. If she left now she might be able to make it there by 6:00. Tomoe began getting ready to go. Just as she was finished getting dressed she heard Ako calling for her. Shit, she usually would be joining Ako for breakfast by now but she couldn’t do it today. If she saw Ako then everything would come pouring out, and Ako’d be sad. Tomoe didn’t think she’d be able to live with herself if she made her cry though. Quickly making up her mind, Tomoe scribbled down a note, climbed out her window, and ran for the station. Ako was gonna end up crying either way, and as much as it hurt to leave her, Tomoe didn’t want to see the pain she caused. 

**Author's Note:**

> We’re starting off strong with this one. In the future there might be potential triggers so I’ll make sure to warn about them in the top notes. Additionally I’m unsure of when I’ll be able to update this as it participating in the Bandori Secret Santa and Rare Pair Week however once those are done this fic will be my focus.


End file.
